Snowflake
by Fanfiction Queen712
Summary: What has happened to the kingdom of Airendale? Why is everyone acting so strange? And since when is the courageous Jack Frost nervous? Find out in this Adventurous Love Story between the Romeo and Juliet of ice, Jack and Elsa.
1. I can see you

**Ah! I know June what are you doing you have like three other stories going! That's probably what you guys are saying but I just updated those yesterday and I got bored. This is a Jelsa fanfic because I came across pictures of it last night and I was like OMG why have I not heard of this. So disclaimer I don't own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians but I have seen both movies so I know Jack's backstory and all that jazz. Any way sorry for the long intro so enjoy. **

The wind blew as Elsa looked over her snowy kingdom and smiled down at Arendalle. Anna and her had come to an agreement that Elsa could keep a part of the mountain cold so she would have her ice castle. She kept it around whenever she needed to be alone or she was upset so no one got hurt. She loved the warmth of the sun, but it was nothing compared to the love she held in her heart for ice. The cold made her feel like nothing could hurt her and it made her feel strong. The winter always made her happy when it came, as if someone important came to her when winter did. She always had Olaf so she always had a little piece of winter with her. Sometimes she would see a figure in trees but once she looked a little harder it disappeared. Her mind started to drift off as she stood on her balcony, there was no snow falling but somehow a single snowflake fell on Elsa's nose.

"Hey Elsa who is your friend!" Olaf said pointing over the balcony. Elsa looked up to see a white haired boy in a dark blue hoodie. He looked freezing cold with snow on his jacket and his pale complexion. He flew to the balcony and stood before her.

"Hello." He said leaning on his wooden staff. Olaf smiled at him and nudged Elsa.

"Hello I am Queen Elsa of Arendalle." Elsa stated. The boy quickly kneeled at her feet and looked down.

"My lady, pardon my intrusion but your castle is just very unique and through my travels I have never seen anything like it. I am Jack Frost." Jack said. Olaf smiled big at Elsa and nudged her again.

"And I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf said patting Jack's head. Jack looked up at Olaf and smiled. He used his staff to give Olaf huge biceps. Olaf marveled at them and then went to go smash things. Elsa covered her mouth and giggled at how funny Olaf looked.

"The spirit of winter, really I should be bowing to you I am nothing compared to the power you have." Elsa said curtseying. Jack held her hand and bowed with her.

"I have heard I am not the only one with the power to control winter Ms. Elsa. How else would you have such a perfectly built castle of ice?" Jack said looking up at her. Elsa looked nervously at him and let go of his hand.

"You don't understand, I don't control it, it controls me. I just make sure it doesn't do anything to hurt anyone." Elsa said walking into her castle. Jack looked at her sadly and followed her into the ice castle.

"Alright I'm cutting the royal dude act now on to actual feelings. You just need to believe in your power and let it come when it may. Have a little fun with it just don't be frightened by what it can do." Jack said sliding around on the floor. Elsa turned to him sadly.

"Fear is what keeps you from doing things that will hurt you. Now I think you should go." Elsa said turning away from him again.

"Fear does nothing but keep you in cage so he may control what you do! All you need is hope and love and that power of yours could be used for amazing things, Elsa!" Jack said walking towards her. Elsa walked a little faster away from him.

"Please just leave you have done enough!" Elsa said speed walking. Jack still chased after her.

"NO the power you hold would be amazing if you learned how to use it properly!" Jack said catching up to her.

"I said to LEAVE!" She yelled throwing ice spikes at Jack. He used his power to make them drop to the ground. Elsa stood shocked and walked over to him.

"You see? We aren't all that different. I can teach you how to use your powers if you would let me. You shouldn't be afraid of it." Jack said. Elsa closed her eyes and shed a tear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to control it, but if you could help me I would be very grateful." Elsa said putting her head down.

"I know, I know and I will help you. Just trust me, I'll never steer you wrong." Jack said. Elsa smiled up at him as she saw the sun go down behind him.

"Well I must get back to Arendalle, it was nice meeting you." She said.

"Meet me back here tomorrow if you wanna learn to use your power." He said walking towards the balcony. With that they went there separate ways at least for now.

**I will be continuing this later. Leave me lots of comments and tell all your friends! **


	2. The moon is a fortune cookie

Elsa walked through the streets of Arendalle looking at all of her subjects. At first sight they would seem to adore their queen, but when she walked away you would see that they would sneer when she wasn't looking. They thought she ruled them by striking fear into their hearts to keep them in check. Even little children would bow at her feet then shiver as she walked away. Jack observed her time to time making sure that no one hurt her, but the dirty looks they gave her made him feel awful. Suddenly a medium sized hole opened out of the ground, it was Bunny and he had come to tease Jack (again).

"Ello mate what are we doin? Oh yea spyin on the queen if Arendalle cause she is definitely gonna fall for her numba one stalker." He said laughing at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and stepped on his foot.

"This is coming from the bunny who is jealous of Bugs bunny." Jack said thinking of Bunny's crush on Lola. Bunny's nose twitched in anger and he jumped at Jack.

"Lola is different! I don't stalk her! And I actually have a chance of being with Lola." Bunny exclaimed as Jack flew on the wind above him.

"And who say I have no chance with Elsa?" Jack said pulling Bunny's ears.

"I..." Bunny started. But the saw a black figure in the air and then a flash if light. Jack smiled and let go of Bunny's ears. It was Hiccup and Toothless coming to hang out with Jack.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hiccup said landing. Jack pet Toothless and hugged Hiccup.

"Hic! I'm glad your here will you kindly tell Bunny that I have more then a chance with Elsa." Jack asked crossing his arms in pride.

"This again? You two fight over the weirdest crap. Like I've told you two, I think you have a better shot with Elsa then Bunny does with Lola." Hiccup said. Jack pointed at Bunny tauntingly and stuck out his tongue.

"Ha I was right and you were wrong sucker!" He said.

"Yah yah you break her out of a dungeon once." Bunny said thinking of Elsa and Jack's combined powers on that day in July. He only couldn't defend her against Hans because he didn't believe in him.

"It wasn't just once, I made sure she didn't freeze the stuff in her hand at the coronation. And I told Rapunzel and Eugene about the wedding tragedy." Jack explained. Bunny rolled his eyes and thought a moment.

"Have you asked the moon if it was meant to be? He would know for sure." Bunny asked.

"No I did a while ago but he said: The wind is colder when it blows by Elsa. You must help her warm her own heart. After that you will have a life changing experience that will bond you for life." Jack recalled. Hiccups mouth hung open.

"Wow I didn't know the moon was such a fortune cookie." Hiccup laughed. Bunny faced palmed laughing and they just couldn't stop.

"Oh shut up dorks." Jack said walking in between them.


	3. Introducing Belle, Gaston, and Adam!

**I AM SOOOOO SOOORRRRYYYYYY PLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE FFFFOOOOORRRRGGGIIIVVVEEE MEEEEE I have had school and then i get home do homework and all i wanna do is play IMVU I'm really sorry guys i still love you. i didn't forget about any of my stories i just wanted to do this one first so enjoy. **

Jack had always liked watching Elsa stroll through the town even with the villagers giving her dirty looks and Bunny and Hiccup laughing like hyaenas in the background. She seemed to be troubled by something as she started to notice some of the dirty looks she was receiving. Her eyes filled with sorrow, confusion, worry and most of all tears. Jack couldn't _bare_ to see her cry, but he was powerless to do anything for her. He couldn't come out and tell the villagers to stop, that would tell Elsa that he was spying on her. The three watched as one man went up to her and knocked her over.

"EVIL WITCH!" He shouted waving his fists in the air. Hiccup and Bunny looked at Jack who looked as if he was going to explode. His white hair was in a frenzy and he looked as if steam was coming out of his ears or in his case melting off of his ears. His fists tightened as he continued watching. The large man had scraggly black hair tied back in a braid, he had bulging muscles that looked _very_ unnatural. His teeth gleamed a bright white that distracted from his evil smile. Elsa held herself up with one arm and looked up at the large man. He looked down at her with a scowl and kicked her. Jack was at his edge, he was about to go save Elsa no matter what amount of embarrassment it might be for spying on her. Bunny and Hiccup were acting as if they were in high school making Jack even more mad at the large man.

"Oooo he just touched yo girl you gonna let him get away with that?" Hiccup said as dramatic as he could. Bunny just looked at Jack then Elsa swaying his head as a sign to go help her. Jack's eyes filled with sadness and anger as he watched the man kick Elsa a second time. He was about to fly down when...

"GASTON STOP!" A petite brown haired woman with a basket of books on her arm busted through the crowd. She had a large book open in her left hand with her thumb holding a page far into the book already. A man bigger then them both trailed after her. His hair was much longer the the black haired man's, even longer then the young woman's. He was fairly intimidating if it wasn't for his ginger hair and soft eyes. The man the petite woman called "Gaston" looked up and over at her. A smirk began to grow until he saw the larger man with softer eyes.

"Ahh Belle so nice to see you." Gaston claimed looking her up and down. The petite woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"I wish I could say the same for you Gaston. You remember my husband Adam." She said turning to the larger man. He smiled down at her slightly then looked over at Elsa. Elsa was coughing from the lack of air she got after Gaston had kicked her stomach. Adam and Belle rushed to her side, Belle checked her face for scars and cleaned it up a bit while Adam asked her if she was OK and if she needed medical attention.

"LOOK THE CONTROVERT WITH THE WITCH! THEY BELIEVE IN EVIL THEY MUST BE BURNT WITH HER!" Gaston yelled to the villagers earning a cheer. Adam stood up as Belle stayed with Elsa helping her. Adam started toward Gaston cracking his knuckles. Gaston smirked and pulled a knife from his back pocket. He let Adam come a few steps closer before pulling it out in front of him. Adam stood his ground as Gaston threatened with the knife. Jack had, had enough he dove down just before Gaston stabbed the knife into Adam's chest. He slammed his staff onto the ground making a wave of icy force push Gaston back. Gaston stumbled back into a fruit stand and looked up covered in cold watermelon. Jack had a determined and angry look in his eyes as he started toward Gaston, his staff dragged behind him as he walked scratching along the rocky road. At about a two feet difference between them Jack dropped his staff and continued to walk. He walked up to frightened Gaston struggling in the pile of fruit he was sitting on. Jack pulled up Gaston, a man a lot larger then himself up by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH!?" Jack yelled up at him. Gaston dangled, stunned at Jack's strength. *I SAID WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH CAUSE YOU HAD BETTER BE LOOKING IN A MIRROR!" Jack exclaimed up at him again.

"N-no o-one s-s-sir." Gaston was able to mutter. Jack pulled his face close to his and he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Then you go over to Your Queen And Help Her Up. Then you will never hurt another woman again, or I will make it to were you know how they feel to be treated by cads like you." Jack whispered angrily at him. His scowl made Gaston whimper and nod as if he was having a seizure. Jack dropped Gaston on the pavement and dragged him by his braid over to Elsa. Picking up his staff along the way, he dragged Gaston three feet from Elsa then let go of his braid. Gaston scrambled around on the pavement rushing over to Elsa.

"JEEZ LADY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS INSANE!" Gaston said hiding behind the wounded Elsa. Elsa shot him a glare and Jack a long look.

"HE IS NOT my boyfriend." Elsa said glaring at Gaston. Bunny sent Jack a mocking look after that which he ignored. Jack cleared his throat angrily and Gaston immediately stood up. Jack cleared it a second time even more irritated.

"Um ma'm may I help you up? I have no idea what came over me to make me act like that and physically hurt you." Gaston held out both of his hands and Elsa swatted them away.

"I am fully capable of standing up by myself, even if I wasn't I wouldn't turn the cause for help." Elsa glared taking her heels off then standing up. Adam and Belle both went to help her and she accepted. Gaston left while the crowd grumbled over not burning Elsa. Jack also helped Elsa up and helped her walk to gather her things.

"You two know each other?" Adam said worriedly. Jack and Elsa both nodded as they leaned down to grab another thing from the pavement of Elsa's. "Well I am Adam and this is my wife Belle." Adam stated pointing to the petite woman pushing out of the crowd that had swallowed her. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to Jack and hugged him.

"You saved his life. You saved my Beast thank you so much. We can never repay you." She said rushing over to Adam now.

"You already have, no one else would help my friend Elsa here. Thank you." Jack sincerely said helping Elsa grab the last thing she had dropped. Elsa looked up at him with a playfully sarcastic look.

"Oh so its back to the gentleman act again." She laughed. Right after she gripped her chest in pain breathing carefully. Jack held his hand there as well and sent a chill to her bones to numb them gently.

**GIVE ME FREAKIN FEEDBACK IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL AND IT MAKES ME ****_WANT_**** TO WRITE TELL ALL YOUR FREINDS DO ALL OF THE THINGS PLEASE!**


	4. Off To The Castle We Go

All of Elsa's subjects pretended to not notice her and walked quickly past her as Jack helped her up. Elsa started to tear up and she looked at the ground away from Jack as he glared at the subjects.

"Jack I wanna go home." She said quietly. "Please jus-just take me to my Ice Palace and leave me there to rot." Her eyes flooded with tears and she pinched the bridge of her nose with tears running down her face. In a scratchy voice she whispered, "Everyone Hates Me. I Just Wanna Die." She closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face as she clenched the bridge of her nose tightly. Jack shook his head and held her close.

"Don't you ever talk like that again." He frowned. Elsa pushed away from him and fell to the ground on her shoe less feet. Her tears flooded her face as she slammed her foot onto the ground creating a small blizzard that carried her away to her Ice Palace. Jack chased after her as fast as the wind could carry him. Belle looked at the small blizzard that carried Elsa away. She frowned and walked over to a nearby fruit stand. She grabbed a wooden crate and carried it near the middle of the town. Adam just kept following her, offering help but getting no response. Belle's face was stern and fierce, when she reached the middle of town with the crate she slammed it on the ground nearly breaking it. She lifted the sides of her dress and stood tall above everyone, just the same height as Adam.

"THAT IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR QUEEN?! WITH DISRESPECT AND DISAPPROVAL?! FOR SHAME! A QUEEN, NO LESS ONE THAT CARES ABOUT YOU SHOULD _EVER_ BE TREATED AS THE TREATS A LOWLY SLAVE! PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE ARE A CRUDE PEOPLE AND SHOULD BE GIVIN A TASTE OF WHAT THEY ARE DOING AND THE PAIN THEY ARE CAUSING!" Belle screamed at them. A group of men gathered at where she was standing. Their faces had a cruel grin.

"And who are you to judge us?" One claimed. The third man was very beefy and he lifted Belle off the crate and tossed her to the second. Adam immediately marched over to help his wife, and the second he did a group of more then ten men jumped him from behind. Belle screamed and struggled as she saw Adam fall to the ground with ropes tied around his torso and legs. Five men sat on him to get at least four to get a rope in his mouth. He growled and squirmed as much as he could but the ropes only got tighter as he did.

"So who gets the broad?" They grinned walking towards Belle. They gathered around her and were way to close for her comfort. They sniffed her hair and stroked her face while the man held her arms behind her back. She struggled, but didn't kick, afraid that someone would hold her legs.

"Oh a feisty one aye?" One claimed as Belle jerked her head away as he tried to pull out her braid. "Well we can play rough too honey." He claimed again tugging at the sleeve of her dress. Adam screamed, growled and started to struggle again. It shook the men sitting on him and they tightened the ropes more. His hands were numb and he couldn't feel them but he did his best to try to break free of the ropes. He chewed at the ropes and slammed on the floor with his legs. _Ten_ more men had to hold him down, with the other five still there. More men started laughing and ripping off pieces of Belle's dress. They ripped out the braid in her hair, letting down her long brown hair. She had a burst of strength and headbutted the next man who was proceeding to strip her down to her corset and the bottom of her dress. They stood in awe as the man stood in a daze for a moment then fell to the floor unconscious. Her head immediately flew back and knocked out the man holding her arms behind her back. He fell backwards and at least four teeth fell from his mouth.

Her legs flew up and she kicked out one in the jaw nearly breaking it. In only a matter of minutes of intense struggle and fighting, Belle stood in the middle of a circle of at least eight grown men. The fifteen holding down Adam had already fled to a safer place. She rushed to his side and untied him.

"Oh my darling what have they done to you." She whimpered looking at the bruises on his face and the rope burns around his mouth. Adam pulled her close and stroked her cheek gently.

"Me? You have been through so much worse then me. I will worry about you, but you have nothing to fear with me my darling." He assured her. They suddenly heard the chattering of metal...The Guards.

"By Order Of Her Majesty, Queen Anna. I Place You Both Under Arrest." The Leader read off of a piece of parchment. Adam stood in front of Belle and protected her.

"We demand to see speak with Queen Anna." Adam claimed. The Guards looked at each other and nodded.

"We Will Cave To Your Demand, But You Sir Must Wear A Pair Of Handcuffs." The Leader claimed holding out a pair of silver handcuffs. Belle sighed and took them from his hand. She turned to Adam as he held out his hands to her. She cuffed his wrists gently and hugged him afterwards. He did his best to hug her back with the handcuffs on and then they went with the guards quietly to the castle.

**OOOO ARE CHU EXCITED YET :) CAN CHU BELIEVE BELLE! DAT WOMAN AMAZING! BUT WHERE DID ELSA AND JACK GO? OoO FIND OUT NEXT TIME :3**


	5. Queen Anna

**Ooooo so here we are at last ****_QUEEN _****Anna's Castle. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THEIR CHARACTERS. WARNING: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY A FABULOUS PERSON WITH AN AMAZING IMAGINATION READ AND YOU MAY EXHIBIT THE FOLLOWING SYMPTOMS: GASPING, CRYING, SHEER LOVE, AND BECOMING A UNICORN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

"Bow Before Her Majesty Queen Anna Of Arendalle." The head guard shouted across the room. The lesser guards pushed in on Adam's knees so that he forcefully fell on one knee to bow before Anna. They did the same to Belle and she fell hard on her knees and looked up at the ginger haired "queen".

"Wow being queen is fun." She giggled standing up and walking towards Belle and Adam with a skip in her step.

"Your awful cheerful." Belle sneered. Adam nudged her with his elbow shaking his head. Anna just kept her eyes locked on Adam and bit her index finger on her right hand.

"Awful handsome prisoner we have today, don't we guards?" She giggled completely forgetting Belle was there too. She kinda glanced at Belle's fierce face and worriedly looked around. "Um guards I think for my protection this woman should have cuffs as well." She said raising her arm for a guard to come over. The guard walked over with a pair of silver handcuffs and cautiously walked behind Belle. She snapped her jaw at him like a shark.

"Don't. Touch. Me" She growled. The guard kept walking slowly behind her and she started to freak out aggressively. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, kicked, and punched everywhere she could. It took five guards to hold her down just so that four more could cuff her hands and just as a precaution her feet as well. They sat her back on her knees as she growled and mumbled. Adam just looked at her and then shuffled a little bit closer to her and rubbed his head on her cheek trying to calm her down just a little bit. He hated seeing his wife upset especially that aggressive. Just as it seemed she was starting to begin to calm down Anna pulled Adam close to her.

"So muscular!" She said in astonishment as she gripped his biceps. She giggled and started to run her hands through his smooth red hair. "Oh yes, hes perfect. I'm keeping this one, restrain the other one and do what you like with her...I just want this one." She smiled twirling his hair on her finger. Belle looked at her in shock as she felt two guards tie a piece of cloth in her mouth so she couldn't speak. All she could manage was a short loud scream and a few tears looking at her husband."

"ADAM!" She yelled before the cloth was put in place and she was dragged away by her brown hair. She kicked her shackled legs frantically and wriggled as much as she could with tears running down her face.

"BELLE!" Adam screamed and scrambled to his feet to run after her. Anna just giggled and made two guards quickly close the doors in front of him. He yelled in disbelief and banged on the door to the guards on the outside. "NO PLEASE THAT'S MY WIFE! DON'T TOUCH HER!" When it seemed he was cracking the door seven guards restrained him and pulled him towards Anna. He struggled with all his might but they added two more and he was powerless. His eyes filled with tears and anger as he continued struggling in vain...

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS I AM THE PRINCESS OF FRANCE I AM NOT TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!" Belle said muffled through the cloth.

"Jesus Christ, I wish she would shut up." A guard said to the other. The second guard just laughed.

"Oh Don't Worry Man, The Queen Said We Could Do What WE Wanted To Do With Her. And I We Have Ways To Shut Up Feisty, Beautiful Women." He said smirking at Belle. She saw the look on his face and struggled more. The chains rattled on the carpet covering the hard wood floor. Whenever she passed a maid teary eyed they looked at her sadly with teared eyes, whispered "God Have Mercy On Your Soul Miss." and when the guards gave them a glance they immediately acted as if they hadn't seen Belle at all. The guards chuckled maniacally as they threw Belle in a cell in a isolated area of the dungeon. She caught her self before she landed on her face with her elbows and looked at about seven guards stand outside just...watching her. One stepped out from behind them and motioned for four more to follow him. The terror of earlier suddenly came back to her. All five of them surrounded Belle and started to undress her. She screamed loudly with every motion they made. Her screams made the other prisoners to crawl up to the bars of their cells.

"LEAVE THE POOR WOMAN ALONE!" Some shouted. "SHES DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Others yelled. But nearly all of them just repeatedly screamed "STOP!" It was of no good though the guards had already torn her clothes to shreds and left her in nothing. She had scratches on her skin and sores on her face. The guard from before sent the other four out to guard the door. Belle huddled herself into the corner and tried to hide her body. The man smirked and undid the buckle to his pants...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Are yall excited yet? CAUSE I AM EEEEEEP!**


	6. Finding The Truth

**.Sorry I haven't updated for a while, those of you who missed me.**

They heard a loud gruesome yell from upstairs and suddenly they saw Adam smash through the floor right outside Belle's jail cell. He had hate in his eyes as he bent the bars to get into the cell. He was able to take out all the guards in 5 minutes. They laid on the ground nearly lifeless from Adam's beat down. He kneeled down and wrapped Belle in his larger shirt. As he started to carry her out, they heard a soft crying noise from the jail cell in the back on the dungeon.

"What was that?" Belle asked looking towards the whimpering. Adam shrugged and almost continued to carry Belle away. She stopped him and got to her feet. "We have to check it out." Belle exclaimed. Adam sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose, but stay close. We don't need anymore people taking you away from me." Adam explained. Belle nodded and started walking towards the soft whimpering. When they finally reached the cell they where surprised to find, whimpering...Anna.

"But how?!" Adam growled. "I just escaped from You upstairs!" Anna shielded her face, still crying. Belle held Adam back and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Anna whimpered. "I-I should have waited for Elsa to come home. She warned me about the threat to the kingdom. I-I-I didn't know the riddle meant not to sleep." Belle looked at her confused.

"Anna what happened?" Belle asked getting on her knees to get a better look at Anna. Anna looked at her and sniffled.

"W-well it all started earlier yesterday. Elsa was reading a letter from something Black. I think it was...Pitch. She was reading his threat to Airedale a-and it was 'When the two doors shut, the darkness will rise. And the darkness will take over all. A twin you see, will be there instead of thee. So don't go alone or you will lose the throne.'" Anna wiped her eyes with her dress and continued. "E-Elsa said n-not to do anything till she got back. I-it weakened her so she had to go somewhere cold to replenish her powers enough to protect me." Tears ran down her face again. "B-but I-I was s-so tired. My eyes j-just...Shut. When I woke up I was down here. My dress was all ripped..." Anna showed Belle her ripped gown. "And I could hear laughing upstairs. It sounded like...mine. But the last thing I remember is having this horrible nightmare." Anna burst into tears and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Belle looked up at Adam who was still looking down at them with a blank expression.

"Adam, we have to get her out of here. We have to find Jack or Elsa or Somebody to help us. We can't just leave her to rot down here. You saw what those guards almost did!" Belle yelled at Adam. Adam bent the bars to Anna's jail cell and helped her to her feet.

"We have to go. Now." Adam explained. Belle and Anna nodded and the three bolted for the barred window. Adam ripped the bars away and lifted Belle to it. Belle climbed out and waited for Adam to lower Anna. They heard the rumbling of guard's feet coming down the stairs and Belle started to worry.

"Hurry Adam!" She yelled. Anna came sliding out of the window to the ground. She landed on her butt and stood up as fast as she could. All they could see was Adam's hand out the window, then his forearm, then his bicep...then nothing.

"Belle!" They heard him yell. They saw a medium crack form in the bricks of the outside of the dungeon, after a loud thump. Belle started to climb back up towards the window. Anna quickly grabbed her off the wall. Right after they both tumbled to the ground they heard a loud thump and the brick wall crumbled. Adam stood on the other side, covered in bruises and ripped rope. Belle rushed over to him.

"Are you ok, Babe?" She asked lovingly as she examined a wound on his bicep. He nodded and pointed towards the snowy peak of a mountain.

"There." He said. Anna and Belle looked where Adam was pointing and saw two figures blow through and disappear into the snow.

"Are you sure you two are strong enough to make it?" Anna asked examining both Belle and Adam. Adam shrugged and rubbed his wife's hand.

"I've been through worse." He said. Belle nodded in agreement.

"I'm not really fazed by pain." Belle explained. Anna nodded trying to hide the worry she had for them.

"If you say so." Anna agreed.

**Love it, Hate it doesn't matter cause I think it's great!**


	7. Sorry guys

Heyyyyyy WELP It's hard for me to say this but I might have kinda forgotten/ given up on this story just a little BUT check me out on Wattpad for some different stories but yahhhhh cause ummmm well I just get more reviews on there so if you are interested in reading more of my work I would love to hear your feedback on Wattpad so my user is DoNotEverChange and I have 2 stories going right now and one that is paused at the moment. I'd love to see you there. Feel free to message me with any questions on Wattpad and I love you all Thank you to my reader and the other one I have done has 1000 words at least per chapter and there are now 16 of them so I hope to see you there and I'm sorry for those who fell in love with this one but I do plan on continuing the ones on here on Wattpad once I finish what I am currently working on.


End file.
